Poetic License
Poetic License is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located at Theosoir in the Kingdom of Tantal, and appears after completing Failure and Success. It features a conversation between Perceval, Brighid and Perceval's Driver. Introduction Brighid :"Perceval, if I may ask... What are you looking at from a place like this?" Perceval :"I see the city." Brighid :"Well, yes, I can see that... Is there something there?" Perceval :"...The lights." Brighid :"The lights?" Perceval :"Points of warmth shining in the cold hushed darkness, signifying life. Each of them the mark of a human soul, living its life in this city. And yet... How many of those lives can be happy ones...?" Perceval's Driver |-|Rex= : :"You sound like a poet sometimes, you know that, Percival?" |-|Nia= : :"You sound like a poet sometimes, you know that, Percival?" |-|Zeke= : :"You sound like a poet sometimes, you know that, Percival?" |-|Mòrag= : :"Percival... The things you say sound almost like poetry sometimes." Perceval :"I, a poet? I merely state what I see before me. I do not mean to sound cryptic." Perceval's Driver |-|Rex= : ::"..." (Maybe I should ask something) |-|Nia= : ::"..." (I'll try asking something) |-|Zeke= : ::"..." (I think I'll ask something) |-|Mòrag= : ::"..." (Perhaps I should ask something) Option 1 (Perceval Trust +1000) Perceval's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Why is it you don't kill?" |-|Nia= : :"Why don't you kill?" |-|Zeke= : :"So how come you don't kill?" |-|Mòrag= : :"Why is it you refuse to kill?" Perceval :"A fitting question. Rather than strike down the wicked, I prefer to strike down the wickedness in their hearts. As such, though I do not take the lives of men... It is not out of mercy of compassion. Rather, death is too easy a way out." Brighid :"Way out?" Perceval :"To strike down an evildoer is to take their life as payment for their sins, yes? But I do not feel sins can be paid for so easily. To carry on living and atoning... As penance, it is more fitting than death. That is why I do it. Because I believe sins should be atoned for." Perceval's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Living is harder than dying...? You really are a poet, Perceval!" |-|Nia= : :"Living is harder than dying...? You really are a poet, Perceval!" |-|Zeke= : :"Living is harder than dying...? You really are a poet, Perceval!" |-|Mòrag= : :"Living is harder than dying...? Truly you are a poet, Perceval!" Perceval :"Oh, I am no poet... I am but one Blade. I hope you'll join me in cutting down evildoers when the time comes." Option 2 (Perceval Trust +900) Perceval's Driver |-|Rex= : :"Why do you help people?" |-|Nia= : :"Why do you help people?" |-|Zeke= : :"So how come you help people?" |-|Mòrag= : :"Why do you help people?" Perceval :"...A difficult question. To make the world a better place... That would be an easy answer to give. But I do not pursue such lofty goals." Brighid :"Why do you do it, then? Saving people, just like that time recently..." Perceval :"Many would claim all people are equal, but it does not seem that way to me. The rules that govern this world are still unjust and crooked... The weak are abused by the strong, who bend morality and law to evil ends. I find such acts distasteful, so I prefer to side with those in need. It is as simple as that." Perceval's Driver |-|Rex= : :"So you just want to help people when you see them suffering, is that it? That sounds like a long and difficult road to travel, but I'll walk it with you!" |-|Nia= : :"So you just can't stand by and watch people suffer, eh? That's a nice attitude. Especially if you really manage to live by it." |-|Zeke= : :"So you strike down evildoers just 'cos it's the right thing to do? Nice and simple. That suits me fine!" |-|Mòrag= : :"In other words, you guard the weak against the strong? That stance agrees with me. I look forward to the work we'll do." Perceval :"Hahaha... That means a lot. It's thanks to you that I can continue walking my path. So I thank you, my Driver. I will be counting on you." Category:Kingdom of Tantal Heart-to-Hearts Category:Perceval Heart-to-Hearts Category:Brighid Heart-to-Hearts